charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Hex
|image = |caption = A dark cloud is gathering over the Sunshine State… |writer= Diana G. Gallagher |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=February 7, 2006 March 6, 2006 (reprint) |director = 1416914676 |production = Season 5 |previous = Demon Doppelgangers |next = As Puck Would Have It}} Hurricane Hex is the 33rd novel in the Charmed series of novels, and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. It takes place between Season 5 Episode 18 "Cat House" and Episode 22 "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". Summary :A woman in peril, a storm prolonged— :Consequences of a spell gone wrong. :Come together, quell the anger— :Unite to save a friend in danger! Despite the fact that it's hurricane season, Phoebe, Piper and Paige decide to take a trip to the Sunshine State. After spending a few days at Phoebe's advice column seminar in Orlando, the Charmed Ones head a few miles north to pay a visit to Sharon Grant, Paige's best friend from college. They arrive just as a hurricane in South Florida changes course and starts heading towards them. The three sisters soon discover that the dangerous storm isn't their only worry—it seems that Sharon has taken up practicing folk magic with a quirky neighbor who has an unhealthy obsession with Florida folklore. Aware that large storms can affect magic in mysterious and catastrophic ways, the Charmed Ones must batten down the hatches and convince their hostess and her friend to stop casting spells before they find themselves trapped in the eye of a real mess. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She goes with Paige and Phoebe to visit Paige's old friend from college in Florida. While visiting, they realize Sharon is dabbling in magic for personal gain, which would be catastrophic if she continues. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She goes with Paige and Piper to visit Paige's old friend from college in Florida. While visiting, they realize Sharon is dabbling in magic for personal gain, which would be catastrophic if she continues. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She visits an old friend from college in Florida. While visiting, she realizes Sharon is dabbling in magic for personal gain, which would be catastrophic if she continues. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. He secretly sneaks in and out while assisting the sisters' mission to protect their friends from a storm, save an old lady from becoming a victim, and advise them on properly guiding their friends to reverse the havoc they had inadvertently created. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Sharon Grant:' Paige's friend from college. Was as slim as she had been in college, and she glowed with a golden tan. She has brown eyes and natural sun-bleached highlights in her long blond hair. Has a thing for painting like Paige does. Married to Ben Grant. Dabs in folk magic with Margaret before she learns her lesson. *'Ben Grant:' Sharon's husband. He is six foot tall with wavy dark hair and arresting blue eyes. Casual tan slacks and a light blue short-sleeve shirt hung perfectly on his lean, yet muscular frame. His handsome tanned face was unmarred by creases except around his eyes when he smiled. Does not believe in magic. Tries to tell his wife to stop dabbing in magic as it might bring on unfortunate consequences. *'Margaret Olsen:' A fifty-two-year-old woman who dabs in folk magic with Sharon. Tall and heavy-set with a gravelly voice that matched her gruff persona. A retired schoolteacher who never married. *'Agnes Finney:' Neighbour of the Grants and Margaret Olsen. A petite, demure, and soft-spoken. Widow of Frank Finney. Does not believe in magic. Has a white toy poodle named 'Poncho'. Innocent saved. Minor *'Poncho:' Agnes's poodle. Mentioned *'Frank Finney:' Agnes's deceased husband. *'Mrs. Newmark:' Phoebe's third grade teacher who was notorious among students for her intimidating stare. *'Betty:' Leo's charge back in 1960. *'Darryl Morris:' San Francisco police lieutenant. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Sheila Morris:' Darryl's wife. *'Cole Turner:' The former demon Belthazor, who fell in love with Phoebe. His love eventually led him to his doom. *'Roger:' A man who collects social security and was planning on writing an advice column in his retirement-complex newsletter. *'Chuck:' A 15-year-old boy who wanted to hold an advice seminar to meet women. He was interested in Phoebe, but was shot down for his age and insensitivity toward relationships and women. *'Gus Wilson:' A man who shoots alligators in the swamp behind his house once every couple of months. Magical Notes Spells Mind-Your-Own-Business Spell :A lock of hair from the intended target. :Bound by blood and ivy vine, :These from now will only mind :Their own business, :Not yours or mine. To Reverse the Storm Stalling Spell :Power of Three spell. All three sisters must stand at one point of the chalk pentagram designed to stall a storm, connected to one another through vines. Once the spell is spoken, the pentagram must be erased in reverse order as it was drawn. :On the Power of Three :The spell breaks easy and free. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to save Margaret, then freeze alligators. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see the upcoming hurricane, Agnes disappearing in the midst of the storm, and Sharon and Margaret hexing the sisters. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb into the Grants' house, and Paige to look for Agnes after the storm stalling spell was reversed. Artifacts *'Handcrafted Talismans:' Self-crafted by Sharon and Margaret for various uses. Notes and Trivia References *The fake baby in "Black as Cole" was mentioned. *Hurrianes Donna, Frances, Jeanne, Charlie and George were mentioned. Errors *Darryl and Sheila's names were misspelled as "Daryl" and "Shelia". International Titles *'Dutch:' Heksen in de storm (Witches in the storm) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise